vldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Belly of the Weblum/Transcript (VLD)
The Belly of the Weblum begins at the Castle of Lions. Hunk can be heard snoring. He gasps, begins to snore again, and tips over, waking himself up in the process. * HUNK: '"What? What'd I miss?" * 'LANCE: "Oh, nothing important. We've just figured out a way to defeat Zarkon." * HUNK: "Really? I dozed for ten minutes, and you guys figured out how to defeat the forces of evil?" * PIDGE: "You've been asleep for three hours." sweats, then looks over at a projection of Zarkon's command ship with wide eyes. Transition to Shiro and Kolivan. * SHIRO: "I think we've got something here. It's dangerous and there are a lot of moving parts, but if we can coordinate everything just right, then—" * KOLIVAN: "Zarkon's reign will be at an end, and the savagery that's poisoned our universe can finally be cleansed. You've done it, Shiro." * SHIRO: "We did it together." and Kolivan clasp each other's arms. * ALLURA: "As long as we all stick to the plan, it should work." * KOLIVAN: "It will work. Perhaps, then, you'll learn that not all Galra are as bad as Zarkon." looks over at Keith, who is silently staring at the base of the projector. * ALLURA: "I hope not." * ANTOK: "Ulaz was right to trust you all." * SHIRO: "He sacrificed everything to bring us together. Let's honor him by taking down Zarkon." * HUNK: "So, what's the plan?" runs to the center of the group, accompanied by fanfare. He begins to explain the plan, using exaggerated movements and acting out various parts. * LANCE: "The plan is amazing! First, we infect Zarkon's ship with a virus. Then, we make an extra-large wormhole and lure Zarkon inside of it, zapping him a bajillion light-years away. Then, when he pops out on the other side, all like, Mockingly. 'Oh, why doesn't my ship work?' voice. Voltron kicks his butt! Pew, pew, pew! Womp, womp, womp! Huh! Hi-yah! voice. 'I'll form the head!' voice. That's what you say, Shiro. Yeah, yeah. Yeah! We won for all time!" * HUNK: "Wow. So, this is it." * PIDGE: "I guess the only question is, when do we strike?" pulls up an interface and presses a few buttons, causing the projector to show the inner workings of a teludav. * CORAN: "As soon as we build a teludav big enough to wormhole Zarkon's ship." * HUNK: "Oh, man. The teludav again? Does that mean we need more scaultrite?" * ALLURA: "That's just one of the many things we'll need." * HUNK: "Am I, uh... Am I sensing a trip back to the space mall here?" * CORAN: "I'm afraid not. This is gonna take a lot more scaultrite than we can find at any Unilu shop. For this plan to succeed, we're gonna need to split up." to the Yellow Lion's hangar, where the team is beginning to split up. While Coran continues speaking, Keith and Shiro clasp hands and embrace each other in a hug. Hunk and Pidge shake both arms rapidly, both crying. * CORAN: "We all have a task to do. Keith, Hunk, you'll be in charge of getting the scaultrite. If any one of us fails, the entire plan fails." and Keith separate, and Keith catches Allura's gaze. Allura quickly looks away, her expression changing to one of contempt. to a shot of Keith and Hunk heading into the Yellow Lion. Hunk looks back at the others with a nervous smile on his face, while Keith stares at the ground as if ashamed. Behind them, Pidge can be seen waving, and the others see them off with fond smiles. Yellow Lion leaves the Castle, entering a wormhole. inside the Yellow Lion's hangar, Pidge is seen petting Platt while they squeak. * LANCE: looks to Allura, grinning. ''"So, uh, how about a kiss for good luck?" ''leans forward, smacking his lips and making exaggerated kissing sounds. picks up Platt, carrying them towards Lance and making Lance kiss the mouse. Lance hums, then opens his eyes and lets out a muffled scream. Platt smiles. to a shot of the Blue Lion's ramp. Pidge is in front, waving with a grin on her face. Lance stands slightly behind and to the right of her, looking distressed while he wipes his sleeve over his mouth. Shiro stands in the back, between Pidge and Lance, smiling fondly. Blue Lion leaves the Castle, entering a wormhole. to one of the general hangars, where Coran and Allura stand outside of a pod. * CORAN: "Don't worry, we'll see each other soon." pulls Coran into a hug. * ALLURA: "Take care, Coran." separate, but Coran keeps his hands on Allura's shoulders. * CORAN: "Stay safe, Princess." enters the pod, the top closing over him. The pod leaves the Castle, entering a wormhole. the bridge, Allura places her hands on the control pedestals in the center and pulls up an image of the Balmera on screen. '' ''[Transition to Zarkon's Central Command, several battleships can be seen in the background advancing on a planet. Inside, the Druids attempt to once again infuse Zarkon with quintessence. One Druid collapses from exhaustion and the connection breaks, causing Zarkon to fall to his knees with a grunt. * HAGGAR: "Did you sense the lion?" * ZARKON: groans. "Nothing." * HAGGAR: "It is wise that you rest." * ZARKON: "I will find that lion. Begin the process again." Druids prepare to begin the infusion again. to the Yellow Lion. * HUNK: "Why does Allura get to take a leisurely visit to the Balmera while we have to fly into the belly of a giant space worm to get scaultrite?" * KEITH: "You heard Coran. Building a huge teludav isn't easy. Everyone has a job to do and this is ours." * HUNK: "But I always get the worst jobs. Go to a Galra-occupied planet to get my lion. Go to a Galra-occupied Balmera to get a crystal. Go into a belly of a beast with the only Galra alien team member." * KEITH: "I'm not an alien." * HUNK: "Well, you're kind of an alien. You're way more alien than me. You're at least some alien. I'm-I'm none alien." * KEITH: sighs, moving towards the front of the cockpit. "Let's just concentrate on the job here." * HUNK: "Yeah. Was-Was your mom the alien? Your grandpa? How Galra are you?" * KEITH: "I don't know." * HUNK: "Did the Blade of Marmora, like, teach you the secret handshake, or something?" * KEITH: sounds frustrated. ''"No. No one said anything." * 'HUNK:' "The Blade of Marmora... they're real tight-lipped, aren't they? I get that your society is secret, but is ''everything a secret?" * KEITH: snaps. ''"Okay, look, it's bad enough that Allura hates me now. Can you just lay off?" * 'HUNK:' "Allura doesn't hate you. You just need to give her time to accept the fact that you're Galra, the race that destroyed her entire planet and all of her people." ''frowns and blinks. "Yeah, she might hate you a little bit." * KEITH: "Let's just watch the video Coran uploaded and stay on task. We need to find out how to collect this stuff." taps a button on his console, which transforms into a video screen. It glitches at first before settling onto the image of a younger-looking Coran in the Castle of Lions, cheerful music playing in the background. * CORAN: raises his hand in greeting. ''"Hello, brave Altean." * 'HUNK:' "No way." ''grins, holding back laughter. "Is that Coran?" * CORAN: "So, you're about to go into the belly of a weblum to harvest scaultrite. Good for you!" points to his right, where a screen appears showing the various items he describes. "Scaultrite is an important substance, with thousands of commercial and industrial uses, including fabrication foam, insect night vision goggles, teludav— Static." * HUNK: "Uh..." * CORAN: "—anti-fungal klanmüirl lotion and other such lubricants." * KEITH: "What's wrong with the video?" * HUNK: "It's ten thousand years old. It's probably corroded." taps a few buttons on his console, and the static fades. * CORAN: "I could go on for days. But you've got a weblum to enter and some scaultrite to collect. Oh, look! There's a weblum now. Hello, big fella!" cartoon weblum enters the frame. * Cartoon Weblum: "Hey, Coran! I'm off to eat some planets. There's one now! Nyum, nyum, nyum, nyum, nyum!" cartoon weblum exits. * CORAN: "We'll see you soon! As you probably remember from school, the weblum is an enormous creature and an integral part of keeping our universe functioning. It survives off of the— Static. —left over from dead planets. It then reconverts the quintessence remnants by— Static. —becoming the building blocks of new solar systems. Incredible, isn't it? Static." and Hunk share a nervous glance, both whimpering. * CORAN: "Of course, these are no gentle giants. They're actually giants that are quite deadly, which leads to Distorted. rule number one. Normal. It's an important one, so listen closely. Stay away from its— Static. You got that?" * HUNK: "No. No, I didn't." * CORAN: "It's like a rhyme. Say it with me. Distorted. ''Stay away from its— ''Static." * HUNK: "Oh, come on!" * CORAN: "Other things to remember include avoiding the poisonous— Static. —eye sockets— Static. —''could lead to certain death!" * 'HUNK:' "Whoa. What are those?" ''of the Yellow Lion, a debris field is visible. * KEITH: "They look like... dead planets." * HUNK: "That's strange. The charts I'm looking at show these planets should still be thriving. Wow. What do you think happened to them? Asteroid strike?" * KEITH: "Something tells me they died an unnatural death." large creature floats into view. * HUNK: "Look!" * KEITH: "Guess that ancient Altean weblum tracker put us right on the money." * HUNK: "We gotta get out of here! We haven't watched the entire video yet! We don't know what to do!" * KEITH: "We're not leaving. You fly, keep our distance. I'll skim through the video." * CORAN: "So, you've made it into the weblum's first stomach!" * HUNK: "Rewind!" * KEITH: "I know!" * CORAN: "So, you've identified a weblum. Great! Now, remember rule number one. Stay away from its face." * HUNK: "Wait, that's rule number one? We broke rule number one!" weblum opens its mouth and begins pulling objects in like a black hole. "Oh, no! What's it doing?" * KEITH: "Get us out of the way, now!" weblum fires a large beam of energy, which the Yellow Lion manages to dodge. Hunk grunts as the beam begins to follow them, trying to stay out of its range of fire. The weblum fires off another beam, this one closer to hitting the Yellow Lion. * CORAN: "The weblum's natural defense— Static. venomous laser, deadly acid— Static. total annihilation— Static. death monster— When it clears, the cartoon weblum has returned. to find its blind spot on the back of its neck, just below the gills." * Cartoon Weblum: "That's your way inside! If I can't see ya, I can't kill ya!" Yellow Lion beeps rapidly. Hunk grunts, pulling the control levers and changing their course to head to the back of the weblum's neck. The Yellow Lion descends to land, but begins to bounce back and forth between the spikes on the weblum's back. * HUNK: "This isn't good. This isn't good!" Yellow Lion crashes into one of the spikes and hits the weblum hard. Keith and Hunk groan, but Yellow manages to right itself on its feet while skidding backwards. Hunk uses the Yellow Lion's upgraded claws and armor to secure their position on the weblum's back. * HUNK: "We're attached to its back, in its blind spot." * KEITH: "Good. We're going in." * HUNK: "Wait, what do we do when we're inside the beast?" * CORAN: "A quick recap of what to do when you're inside the beast. One, avoid things that want to kill you. Two, get to the third stomach and find the scaultrite gland. Three, activate the weblum's defense mechanisms and collect the excess material from the gland. That's the scaultrite!" * KEITH: "Seems simple enough." * HUNK: "Seems under-explained." * KEITH: "Come on." sighs. and Hunk exit the Yellow Lion. Hunk hits the ground and overbalances, beginning to spin with his jetpack pushing his momentum. He manages to right himself and they travel to the weblum's gills. Hunk begins to flip over yet again, but manages to right himself. * HUNK: "Got it, got it." head inside. to Central Command. Thace enters a room to see one of the Druids using its magic on a damaged sentry. * THACE: "Why are you tampering with evidence?" * DRUID: "Commander Thace, I was ordered to assist you in your investigation into the possible traitors on board." * THACE: "Ordered by whom?" * DRUID: "Haggar. I've analyzed the sentry that was destroyed just before the shields went down." * THACE: "The one that was killed by Prorok. I've already examined him." * DRUID: "So, you found the trace elements of luxite on the wound? It's a very rare metal. If we find others on the ship in possession of luxite, we will have found our traitors." * THACE: "Then what are you waiting for? Begin the search starting with the lower block." * DRUID: "I'll assign some sentries to that." turns to leave, but the Druid follows. Thace looks over his shoulder, then turns to face the Druid. * THACE: "Is there anything else?" * DRUID: "As chief investigator, your life could be in danger. I have been given orders to remain by your side until we clear all personnel or find the spy." inside the weblum, Keith and Hunk descend safely using their jetpacks. Upon touching down, Hunk grunts as he steps on a bubble that pops underneath him. He lifts his foot up, revealing a mucus-like substance clinging to the boot. * HUNK: "Uh, yuck! What am I standing on? A mucus pocket? I do not like mucus! And is that steaming stomach acid? Lookit, right over there. Oh, man, I really hope I don't see any blood." * KEITH: "Hunk! Knock it off. You're freaking yourself out." * HUNK: "No, standing inches away from a pus-bubble is freaking me out." stomps on said pus-bubble when he says "pus" to prove his point. The substance inside lands on the ground and begins to sizzle, causing Hunk to rear back and cry out in disgust. * KEITH: "Look, we're inside a disgusting worm. There's no way to sugarcoat it. We're gonna need that big brain of yours if we want to make it through. Will you be all right?" * HUNK: continues groaning. * KEITH: "I said, will you be all right?" * HUNK: "Uh... Okay, okay." inhales deeply. "I'll be okay." * KEITH: "Good." puts a hand on Hunk's back. "I gotta be able to count on you." begins walking away. "Besides, no one knows an explosive digestive tract like you." * HUNK: tilts his head, then shakes it and holds his hands up. ''"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just make a joke?" ''chuckles. "Seriously, that was a joke, wasn't it? You're saying I throw up a lot. I get it. It's funny." laughs. "I do. Wow. Galra Keith is way funnier than regular Keith." * KEITH: "Okay, we need to find a way around the stomach acid." * HUNK: "Huh?" creatures begin to enter the stomach through various holes. * KEITH: "What are these things?' * HUNK: "Uh... Uh... I don't know. Maybe they're bacteria? Uh... Oh..." creatures squeak as two of them land on Hunk's helmet. Another lands on his hand. * HUNK: "Wait, wait, wait. They seem friendly. They seem friendly. Maybe they're good bacteria. They like me. They're—" chuckles. "They're tickling me. Wait, that's not tickling! That's hot acid!" screams, throwing the creatures off of him. "They want to kill us! They want to kill us!" and Hunk summon their bayards as the creatures begin to surround them. * HUNK: "I think they're part of the creature's digestive system! They're trying to break down the food and we're the food!" grunts as he slices through a few of the creatures with his bayard. Hunk fires off several shots, but in doing so one of the creatures' residue splatters across Hunk's visor, effectively blinding him. * HUNK: groans. "I can't see anything!" deactivates his bayard, stumbling backwards until he hits the wall and is pulled through it by the muscles there. * KEITH: "Hunk!" * HUNK: swims through a tunnel filled with blood. ''"I'm here, surrounded by blood. I hate blood!" * 'KEITH:' "You've gotta find a way out of the circulatory system." ''takes another swing with his bayard, but he is quickly backed up to a ledge over a pool of stomach acid. * KEITH: "Hunk! I'm outnumbered here! Meet me in the third stomach!" dematerializes his bayard, running for the edge and diving over it. The creatures try to follow, but don't submerge themselves in the stomach acid. An alarm goes off in Keith's suit, and he reaches up to silence it. * KEITH: "Gotta get out of this acid." exits the stomach, screaming as he begins to fall straight down. He grunts and manages to use his jetpack to propel himself to a ledge, landing roughly and taking a moment to catch his breath. He starts to push himself up, but looks over and sees a person in a suit of armor within the pod that had been absorbed into the weblum. * KEITH: "What the—? Impossible." screams as he tumbles throughout the weblum's circulatory system. * HUNK: "I don't like blood-slides!" grunts as he gets stuck in one of the tunnels, struggling to free himself. "Oh, no." slices through the parts of the weblum keeping the pod shut, then prepares himself to strike again. * KEITH: "Don't move. I'm here to help." thrusts his blade through the glass, cutting a hole large enough to pull the person out. He offers them a hand and pulls them out, but notices the Galra Empire's insignia on their shoulder. * KEITH: "Huh?" shoves the stranger past him, reaching down and stealing the blaster from their belt in the process. They turn just in time for Keith to point their own blaster at them, eyes narrowing. * KEITH: "You're Galra." bacteria creatures begin to emerge from the walls again, squeaking. They begin to form one large group. * KEITH: "Not those things again." stranger opens a console, typing out a sequence. "What are you doing?" pod begins to flash red as an alarm blares. "You're turning this ship into a bomb." group of creatures suddenly splits off into a smaller channel that heads straight for them. Keith and the stranger jump off of the pod, using their jets to propel themselves away as the creatures surround the pod. The pod explodes, and Keith summons his shield to protect himself and the stranger from the oncoming debris. They fall through the walls of the weblum into a new area. still struggles to free himself from the weblum's circulatory system. * HUNK: "Keith! Keith, are you there? Keith, answer me!" continues to struggle until he uses his jetpack, gaining the speed he needed to free himself. groans from the fall and starts to push himself up, the sound of running footsteps catching his attention. The stranger tackles Keith, firing off a shot, but it goes wild. Both roll to their knees, coming up with the stranger's blaster pointed at Keith. Several shots fire off and Keith activates his shield, but they travel over Keith's shoulder instead, destroying the bacteria creatures that approached from behind. * KEITH: "I guess you can keep your weapon." deactivates his shield. of the walls of the weblum spits Hunk out into an open area, and he uses his jetpack to control his momentum. He sighs, turning to look around. * HUNK: "Oh, my gosh, I found it!" stomach grumbles. "Oh, my gosh, don't throw up. Don't throw—" retches. part of the weblum opens, allowing Keith and the stranger to enter the area where Hunk is. Hunk begins to fly down to meet them. * HUNK: "Keith! Keith, you made it! We both made it! Who is this?" * KEITH: "Someone I found. He doesn't talk much. Also, he's Galra." * HUNK: "What, do you guys all know each other?" chuckles. "Are you sure we should be rescuing a Galra soldier right now?" * KEITH: "We're Paladins of Voltron. We can't just leave people to die even if they are Galra. Now, come on. Let's get what we came for and get out." * HUNK: "Okay, well, that— that might be a problem, too. The scaultrite gland somehow secretes mucus, or saliva, or something gross, which becomes crystallized. The only problem is, I think that we have to trigger the weblum's defense mechanism." distant rumbling. More bacteria creatures begin to invade from the walls. Keith groans. * KEITH: "Not again." rumbling increases in volume as the creatures quickly collect in one large group. * BOTH: "Uh..." of the creatures begin attacking, but they dodge. Keith manages to slice through a large group, cutting them off from the center, and Hunk blasts a large hole out of the center that fills itself in within seconds. Hunk screams as another group tries to attack him. * HUNK: "They're everywhere! Oh, whoa." in the walls begin to open, pulling out air and the bacteria creatures. Keith and Hunk both yell as they start getting pulled in as well, but manage to catch themselves. * HUNK: "I think this thing is getting rid of the excess gas produced from its multiple stomachs." * KEITH: "What?" * HUNK: "It's farting!" laughs. * KEITH: grunts as the walls close again, allowing them to stand. "Hunk, what do we gotta do to get that scaultrite gland to goop?" * HUNK: "Uh, oh. Uh... Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second. "Stay away from its face." The blue laser. Ah! I know what to do!" begins flying away from Keith, towards the central mass of bacteria creatures. * KEITH: "What?" * HUNK: ''turns back to face Keith.'' "If we want that third stomach gland to secrete the ooze, I need to get farted out of the weblum's butt and attack the face, getting it to fire its laser puke." strikes a heroic pose. "For the sake of the universe, I'll provoke the beast! You two stay here and get that scaultrite!" * KEITH: "Hurry! I don't know how long we can hold these things off." creatures begin their attack again, and Hunk makes his way towards the center as the walls begin opening. He flies up and out of the weblum with a yell, leaving Keith alone with the strange Galra. * HUNK: "I'm out! Heading to my lion now." Zarkon's Central Command, Thace runs through the corridors, ensuring he is not seen as he approaches a console. He removes a drive from underneath his fingernail and inserts it into the system, downloading files. He removes the chip just as the door beeps and opens. Thace gasps, quickly turning to face the door and reaching for his blade while hiding the chip behind his back. * DRUID: "Commander, there you are. The lower block has been scanned for luxite. I found nothing." * THACE: "Then continue the search." * DRUID: "Sir, I must remain by your side. Haggar's orders." leaves the room with the Druid following. Yellow Lion flies towards the weblum's face. Meanwhile, Keith and the stranger are surrounded by bacteria creatures, struggling to fight them off. * KEITH: "Hunk, whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" * HUNK: "Roger that. Provoking giant space worm now." Yellow Lion flies in front of the weblum, but is ignored. "Come on!" * KEITH: ''grunts and slices through more of the creatures, activating his shield to stop the next group.'' "''Hunk''!" * HUNK: "Let's see you ignore me now." activates the Yellow Lion's improved armor, taking a shot at the weblum. "Yoo-hoo! Over here!" weblum begins to charge its laser. "Yes! Yes, it's gonna do it! Oh, no, it's gonna do it!" bacteria creatures suddenly retreat, and spots inside the scaultrite gland begin to glow. Keith gasps. * KEITH: "It's working! I think it's about to get hot in here." and the Galra retreat to a side alcove, Keith activating his shield to protect them from the laser when it fires. * HUNK: "Oh, yes!" weblum prepares to fire. "Oh, no!" flies away just as the laser fires, yelling and grunting. "Oh, yeah! He's out!" sighs. "Tell me you got the scaultrite." the weblum's third stomach, many shards of scaultrite float around the area. * KEITH: "Grabbing it now." begins to fill bags with scaultrite, and by the time he has several of them a weapon whirs from behind him. He turns, seeing the stranger's blaster pointed at him again. * KEITH: "So, you're just like the rest of 'em." stranger takes one of the bags, turning and using their jets to make a quick escape. * KEITH: "I'm coming out." * HUNK: "On my way." Yellow Lion leaves the area, Keith entering the cockpit alone. "Where's your buddy?" * KEITH: "He's long gone by now, and he got a bag of scaultrite." * HUNK: "What? Should we go after him?" * KEITH: "No. Whatever the Galra are planning won't matter after we defeat Zarkon." * HUNK: "Copy that." * KEITH: steps forward, putting a hand on the back of Hunk's chair. "By the way, Hunk, you really came through in the clutch back there. Without you, the mission would have been a failure." * HUNK: "Aw, thanks, Galra Keith. You're all right. I think turning Galra has made you a better human." * KEITH: ''groans, then yells. ''"I didn't just turn Galra!"Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Two